Yo
by Yui-3000
Summary: Primera parte de una trilogía. Hibari x I-Pin En el futuro, I-Pin asiste a la escuela secundaria de Nanimori, donde extrañas cosas empiezan a suceder y que sin saber, todo en el fondo es culpa de la Mafia Japonesa. Summary detallado dentro.


¡¡Hola a tods!!

Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic de Hitman Reborn (aunque no el primero que hago:p) Por un motivo que aun ni yo me logro explicar, estoy superencantada con la pareja de I-Pin x Habari (Y Tsuna x Kyoko pero esa es otra historia XD que algún día escribiré)

Así que por lo mismo mi super hiperactiva imaginación ha creado esta historia, que es la primera parte de una Trilogía que (espero) estaré escribiendo poco a poco.

Esta primera parte se titulo _Yo_, la segunda _Tu_ y la ultima _Nosotros_.

_Yo_ esta creado 9 años después de la derrota de Byakuran, en un mundo ya sin peligro donde nuestros bien amados personajes empiezan hacer su vida y muchos como imaginarán ahora están en Italia.

_Yo_ esta centrada en la vida de la misma I-Pin adolecente que conocimos gracias a la Bazuka de los 10 años, como es su vida en Japón y como poco a poco esta irá mezclándose con la vida de Hibari Kyoya (aunque eso se lee mejor en la segunda parte _Tu)_

Esta historia tiene la introducción de personajes nuevos que ayudan a crear una trama 'un poco' mas compleja, que debo avisar, no es mi fuerte, mas sin embargo espero no odien. Solo uno que otro, cuya función es ser los malos de todo cuento.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que puedan leer lo que mi imaginación ha creado y si creen que merece la pena, me dejen algún comentario con su opinión.

Gracias!

* * *

**_Yo._**

I-Pin estiró los brazos y bostezó de manera profunda. ¡Vaya que se sentía cansada! Y no era para menos, el día anterior se había desvelado con toda la tarea que le habían dejado en la escuela.

¡Ahora entendía a Tsuna-san!

Sonrió y con pereza se levantó de la cama. Eran las 6 de la mañana. Mas por costumbre que por ganas de hacerlo se dirigió hacia su closet y con calma buscó su uniforme escolar. Se dio un baño y se alistó, tomo se cepillo favorito y poco a poco desenredó su largo cabello negro para poco peinarse con las trenzas que tanto le gustaban.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la planta baja, donde la luz de la cocina ya estaba encendida. Y un sentimiento de nostalgia inundó su pecho.

- "Amigos" - Susurró. Y es que I-Pin recordó como era aquella casa 9 años atrás con Tsuna, Bianchi, Reborn, Lambo y Futa... viviendo todos ahí al mismo tiempo.

Ella estaba consciente que el tiempo no pasaba en balde y es que tantas cosas habían pasado en esos 9 años. En primer lugar, al cumplir Lambo y ella 6 años de edad entraron a la primaria de la ciudad de Nanimori. Futa entro a secundaria y Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko y Haru un año después a la preparatoria donde ya estudiaban Ryohei y Hibari.

Hasta ahí todo siguió de manera mas o menos normal - Lo que se puede considerar normal dentro del mundo de la mafia - Al menos hasta que todos terminaron sus estudios. Reborn fue impasible cuando dijo que todos se irían a Italia a estudiar la Universidad. I-Pin contuvo una risa cuando recordó como Tsuna hizo todo intento posible por evitar irse del país, pero después de varias amenazas de muerte y uno que otro intento *real* por parte del Hitman, todos partieron al extranjero.

I-Pin resintió mucho la ausencia de los chicos, la casa se sentía mas vacía y poco tiempo después, Lambo tambien partió al mismo país al terminar la primaria y como dijo Reborn "_Su misión era estar cerca del futuro Décimo Vongola"_ lo que dejaba la casa solo con la mamá de Tsuna, Futa y ella... por que incluso Bianchi se había marchado junto con Reborn.

Ahora ella estaba en segundo año de la escuela secundaria de Nanimori y Futa en el ultimo año de la preparatoria y por lo que él había dicho, también pronto prestaría sus servicios al Décimo Vongola, cuando Tsuna tomara posesión oficial del cargo.

I-Pin entró a la cocina donde Nana ya tenia preparado el desayuno

- "Bueno días I-Pin-chan" - Saludo alegre Nana sirviendo un plato con hot-cakes - "¿Como amaneciste ? Ayer me dí cuenta que estabas todavía muy noche estudiando" -

- "Muy buenos días _Mama (1)_" - Respondió tomando asiento con una gran sonrisa al olfatear el olor de los hot cakes recién hechos - "Si, me dormí casi a las 2 de la mañana, ando desarrollando una investigación de los mejores robos ocurridos en japón, cuales fueron los factores que tomaron a favor los asaltantes y como pudieron ser evitados" -

- "Vaya I-Pin-chan... cualquiera diría que vas a ser investigadora o algo así en unos años" - Comentó con gracia Nana sentándose con ella a desayunar - "Ojala Tsu-kun hubiera sido tan solo la mitad de lo estudiosa que tu eres" - Suspiró - "Aun no se como le hizo para obtener esa beca en el extranjero" -

- "Tsuna-san siempre fue muy listo" - Respondió I-Pin con una ligera gota de sudor, Nana seguía sin saber la verdad de su hijo y ella no era quien - Ni mucho menos tenia las ordenes - para decírselo -"Es solo que..." -

- "Era flojo, lo se, lo se..." - Nana movió su mano restándole importancia al asunto y tomó un sorbo del té que se acaba de servir - "Me alegro mucho el haber dejado que Reborn llegara a su vida..." - Comento - "¿Sabes? Antes de conocerlo mi Tsu-kun se la pasaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, no tenia _verdaderos_ amigos, solo chicos que se burlaban de él, de su buen corazón. Tsu-kun siempre ha sido un chico noble, que prefiere hablar antes de tener si quiera que alzar la voz pero después que Reborn llegó... no se como sucedió, pero cambio _tanto_, dejo de ser tímido para ser una persona mas activa, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei llegaron para protegerlo y Tsuna no paraba de hablar de los buenos amigos que era..." - La mamá de Tsuna tomo la taza entre sus manos - "A veces extraño tener la casa llena de gente que rodeaba a mi hijo por que lo querían yo era feliz viéndolo sonreír, pero se que él esta bien en Italia y que un día alcanzará el destino que le toca tener" -

- "Mama..." (1) -

- "No me hagas caso I-Pin-chan" - Nana sonrió tiernamente - "Debe ser la edad lo que me hace decir estas cosas" - Miro el reloj de la cocina - "Apresúrate o se te va hacer tarde" -

* * *

I-Pin salió corriendo de la casa, al final si se le había echo tarde y le quedaban exactamente 10 minutos para llegar a la escuela pero si se iba caminando le tomaría al menos 20 minutos así que opto por tomar un atajo entre varias callejuelas para después dar vuelta en una calle principal

- "No, no, no" -I-Pin se paro en seco al ver la calle llena de gente y comercio - "¡No!" - Ahora si estaba en problemas, esquivar a todas las personas sin lastimar a nadie, le tomaría mucho mas tiempo, miro su reloj de pulsera que marcaba 5 minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Una gota de nerviosismo recorrió su frente - "¡¿Como me puede pasar pasando esto a mi?!" - I-Pin se llevo una mano a la frente, pensando que hacer y después de algunos segundos miró arriba suyo - "No tengo de otra" - Como artista marcial entrenada desde los 3 años, ella tenia muchas mas habilidad físicas que cualquier persona de su edad, así que sin mucho esfuerzo empezó a correr sobre la calle para brincar sobre algunas bardas, hacer algunas acrobacias y dar un ultimo salto hasta caer en la azotea de uno de los edificios de aquella calle - "¡Listo!" - Volvió a mirar su reloj y con gran concentración corrió entre los edificios, ahorrándose la molestia de esquivar toda la gente que caminaba en las calles -

Sin embargo, no se fijo que en un edifico cercano una persona la observaba con el ceño levantado.

- "¡Justo a tiempo!" - Dijo I-Pin al dar un giro en el aire y caer al suelo con una acrobacia que envidiaría cualquier gimnasta en la entrada de la secundaria, justo en ese momento sonaron las campanas de la escuela que indicaban la ultima oportunidad para entrar. La joven china se miro el uniforme con cuidado y con toque de coquetería del que no estaba consciente se arregló la falda y se acomodo un mecho de su cabello detrás de la oreja - "Bien, ahora si estoy lista" -

I-Pin entro a la escuela y camino rápido hasta el edifico que daba a su lado de su clase de Matemáticas

_- "No basta, ya les dí todo lo que tengo" - _

_- "No mientras, sabes que no me gusta que me mientan" - _

_- "Pero ya les dí todo"_

La joven china se detuvo después de escuchar la conversación que venia detrás de la bodega que pertenecía a los club's de deportes, I-Pin frunció el ceño y dejo su mochila detrás de unos arbustos, con sigilo se acerco hasta la bodega y miró por una de las esquinas como dos chicos tenían contra la pared a un tercero. Los agresores los reconoció de inmediato, el mas alto, de cabello crispado y cicatriz en el mentón era Kojima Hideki, capitán del club de Kendo, un tipo de muy mal carácter que gustaba por imponer su voluntad con todo aquel que se le atravesara, era muy mal hablado y mas de una vez había provocado revueltas en su salón, pero para desgracia de todos, la escuela no podía darlo de baja definitiva por que su padre era un miembro importante que daba fondos importantes a la escuela.

Maldita burocracia

El segundo, un tipo chaparro de cabeza y cuerpo redondo era Koitsumi Masataka, de tercer grado y un excelente luchador de zumo, quien también tenia mala fama por jugar sucio y hacer lo que quisiera en clase. Y también intocable. No se sabia que hacia su familia, pero los directores no decían nada de su mal comportamiento.

E I-Pin mas de una vez se había liado a golpes con ellos.

- "Vaya... hay personas que no aprenden" - Y es que desde el año anterior ella era la líder del Comité Disciplinario de la escuela secundaria de Nanimori. Un honor que por cierto, se lo había ganado a pulso por su grandes habilidades en artes marciales -

- "¡Por favor, ya no tengo mas!" - Chilló de pronto el tercer chico que era acorralado, su nombre era Sasuke, o eso creía ella, era un chico de primer año que recientemente había incrementado sus notas de manera excepcional colocándose en el cuadro de honor a mitad del año. Y era, por cierto, inmovilizado del cuello por Hideki -

- "¡Pues entonces lo pagaras!" - Gruño Masakata apretando su puño -

- "Basta" -

Masakata y Hideki miraron sobre sus hombros al oír semejante palabra ¿Quien en su sano juicio les daba una orden a _**ELLOS**_?

- "Y suéltenlo" - Ordenó I-Pin mostrándose, los dos maleantes solo fruncieron el ceño e imperceptiblemente Sasuke se puso pálido - "**Ahora**" -

- "Eres tu, maldita entrometida" - Gruño Hideki soltando a Sasuke quien cayo al suelo y empezó a toser, el capitán del club de Kendo se tronó los puños, aun no olvidaba como el año pasado había sido expulsado de la escuela por un mes entero por culpa de esa mujer ¡NADIE, **JAMAS** le había provocado tal _**VERGÜENZA**_! - "Te haré pagar lo que me hiciste" -

- "Eso quiero verlo" - Dijo I-Pin cruzándose de brazos - "Tengo clases, puede que a ustedes no les importe su vida, pero yo si tengo planes a futuro" -

- "¡Ah ya cállate!" - Masakata gritó y se lanzó contra ella para darle un buen puñetazo pero I-Pin con agilidad dio un salto sobre él y lo eludió. Masakata gruño y es que él también tenia problemas con la líder del comité Disciplinario y es que una vez ella había interrumpido cuando estaba entrenando a los nuevos miembros de club de zumo, claro... los métodos de él eran sádicos y violentos y ella había osado darle una orden de detenerse frente a los nuevos. Y como él no la tomo enserio... resultó que Masakata terminó con 2 dientes menos y ahora tenia que usar postizos - "¡Voy hacer que te calles!" -

- "¡Tu estúpida!" - Hideki también se lanzó contra I-Pin con una sucesión de golpes que ella podía fácilmente esquivar, Masakata trató de golpearla por la espalda pero la joven china volvió a dar un giro sobre el aire cayendo a unos metros de ellos - "Ah! ¿Huyes?... ¿Nos tienes miedo?" -

- "No" - Respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa que borró pronto ¡Que tan solo que su maestro Fon no la viera! Seguramente la pondría hacer mil lagartijas por el solo hecho de disfrutar ENSERIO una pelea usando '_**las artes marciales**_'. Pero ese era _su_ secreto, que se llevaría hasta la tumba de ser necesario - "Solo estaba viendo a que hora se cansan" - Acompletó poniéndose en pose de defensa -

- "¿Que dijiste?" - Hideki escupió y volvió atacar, pero esta vez I-Pin no se movió, lo espero pacientemente y cuando estuvo a un metro de ella, se agachó y de una patada a sus piernas lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, él trato de incorporarse pero I-Pin siendo mas hábil utilizo un _punto_ _de presión _que aprendió en China ocasionando que Hideki ya no pudiera mover los brazos -"¡¿Que me hiciste_** PERRA**_?!" -

- "Nada importante, pero gracias a tu palabra ahora **si** te haré algo" - Contestó I-Pin bastante molesta por el florido vocabulario y usando otro punto de presión en el cuello de él, lo hizo perder el conocimiento - "¡Ojala y con eso dejes de molestar!" -

- "¿Que?... ¿Que RAYOS le hiciste?!" - Tartamudeó Masakata quien a penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que I-Pin ya se había incorporado y a una velocidad poco común, le dio un golpe en la base del cuello ocasionando que también perdiera el conocimiento -

- "Al fin" - Dijo la joven china sacudiéndose las manos como quien no quiere la cosa -"Uff! esto fue demasiado sencillo" - Se acomodó un mechón de cabello que cayera en su frente y volteó a su alrededor buscando a un tembloroso Sasuke que estaba echo un ovillo y pegado a la pared - "¿Estas bien?" - I-Pin le sonrió al pobre chico, se acercó y le tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarse - "¿Estas herido?" -

- "Ah... yo... N-No... No" -

- "Vamos, no me tengas miedo" - Agregó, pero Sasuke parecía indispuesto a tomar su mano. Ella suspiró - "Si, ya se que se dice muchas cosas de mí, que soy muy peligrosa, que es mejor no cruzarse en mi camino, pero ¿Sabes? ¡Es un rumor mal infundado! _todos_ los que han sido lideres del Comité Disciplinario siempre son temidos, es como que una costumbre que se tiene en la escuela, pero yo no muerdo... ¿Si?" - I-Pin miró con grandes ojos a Sasuke para infundirle confianza, él temeroso chico poco a poco dejó de temblar y aceptó la mano que ella le ofrecía incorporándose al poco -

- "Gra...gracias" -

- "Por nada, ahora si me disculpas" - Se dió la media vuelta - "Tengo que llevar a estos_** dos **_a la Dirección" - Gruño quedamente - "¡Y voy a perder mis clases de matemáticas _otra vez_!" - Con un poco de molestia cargó como costal de papas a ambos tipos y los puso sobre sus hombros - "Por favor, ve a la enfermería a que te revisen. Mandaré a otro miembro del comité a preguntar que fue lo que pasó, así que necesito que estés disponible hoy en la tarde" - Ordenó de manera monótona, como siguiendo el mismo procedimiento de siempre - "¿Entendido?"-

- "Cla-claro" - Sasuke tragó saliva al ver como I-Pin se marchaba poco a poco, hasta perderse entre uno de los edificios, pasó saliva de manera dificultosa y aun temblando recogió su mochila y se marchó.

_Ese sería un día MUY largo para él._

Segundos mas tarde...

Dos sombras que estaban en una de las ventanas del edifico del laboratorio y que observaron toda la pelea con cierto interés, se movieron para desaparecer por entre los pasillos de aquel edificio.

* * *

_3.30 de la tarde... Salón del comité Disciplinario._

La puerta se deslizó de manera sigilosa permitiendo pasar a la persona que acaba de abrirla, para un instante después esa misma puerta ser azotada con tal fuerza que la persona que estaba acostada en un sillón cercano saltara del susto por el ruido.

- "¿I-Pin?" - Preguntó un chico dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo y miró contrariado como I-Pin se sentaba con cara enojada en el sillón que estaba frente a él - "¿Un mal día, ne?" -

- "Hum" - Murmuró dejando sus cosas en el sillón - "Digamos que he tenido mejores Ken-kun" -

Ken Hida le sonrió con burla, él era otro miembro del comité Disciplinario, pero a diferencia de I-Pin, no tenia tanta habilidad física aunque sabia mucho de defensa personal, él era casi de la estatura de ella, de cabello negro y liso que solía peinar con una raya de lado. Sus ojos eran de color azul intenso y era conocido por ser, al lado de I-Pin una pareja inigualable al momento de pelear y crear el orden - "Escuché que expulsaron a Koitsumi y Kojima por 15 días" - I-Pin pegó un respingo de disgusto - "Así que es eso lo que te molesta, lo imaginé" -

- "¡Es que simplemente no lo puedo creer!" - Exclamó agitando los brazos - "¡Por poco y ahorcan a uno de los estudiantes! ¿Y que reciben a cambio? ¡Una reprimenda y 15 días de suspensión! Por lo menos, yo estando en el lugar los Directores lo expulso _de por __**VIDA**_!" -

Ken desglosó una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

- "Yo haría lo mismo pero el padre de Hideki dona muchos fondos a la escuela y estamos en competencias semi-finales de zumo, a la escuela no le conviene que Masaki no participe... aunque..." - Desglosó una mueca de maldad - "Después de como seguramente lo dejaste, no creo que pueda hacer mucho ya por el equipo" -

- "Feh! Yo no le hice nada. Esta como si nada le hubiera pasado" - Se cruzó de brazos - "Y por su culpa, no pude entrar a clases de Matemáticas e Historia, ahora _tengo _otra vez que desvelarme para ponerme al corriente ¿Por que siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?" - Lloriqueó -

- "¡Ah! ¿Y tu te quejas? ¿Quien crees que debe llevar los papeleos de todo lo que ocurre en este comité?" - Ken se cruzó de brazos - "A veces parezco mas tu asistente personal que tu compañero de equipo" -

I-Pin sonrió, él tenia razón, pero...

- "¡Ya llegué!" - La puerta volvió abrirse, para dejar pasar a una chica de la misma edad de la joven china, su nombre era Naoko, de cabello corto y pelirroja, de segundo año y perteneciente al club de periodismo. La mejor amiga de I-Pin - "¡Pero que día!" -

- "¿Que paso, alguien no se dejo entrevistar por ti... otra vez?" -

- "Muy gracioso Ken" - Naoko se sentó al lado de I-Pin - "Resulta que estoy cubriendo los eventos deportivos de la escuela y es mucha información la que tengo que leer, editar, cortar e investigar ¡No voy a terminar!" -

- "Mira... I-Pin se queja de algo similar" - Ken volvió a tomar su libro y se acostó en el sillón, ocupando todo el espacio - "Que bueno que yo no me preocupo tanto mis calificaciones" -

- "Eso es por que eres un irresponsable" - Sentenció Naoko con fuego en los ojos -

- "¿Perdón?" - Ken la imitó y se hubiera desatado una verdadera pelea verbal de no ser por I-Pin que se empezó a reír de ellos -

- "Tranquilizense, todos estamos estresados" -

- "Él/ Ella empezó" - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, regresando cada uno a su asiento -

- "Mejor... cambiamos de tema... Naoko..." -

- "¿Si, I-Pin?" -

- "¿Como vas con el avance para tu trabajo de final de año?" - A la pelirroja le salió una gota de sudor -

- "Entre bien... mal y _muy_ mal" -

- "¿Como?" - I-Pin pestañeó - "¿Por que?" - Naoko suspiró y saco de su portafolios un bonche de hojas que dejo en la manos de la joven china -

- "No se en que estaba pensando cuando acepte tu idea de investigar lo que fue de cada _uno_ de los antiguos lideres del comité Disciplinario, desde su creación, hasta llegar a ti" -

- "Era eso o hablar del los problemas del cambio climático" - Dijo Ken, que estaba leyendo su libro - "Un tema que aun así, seguramente no te quedaría" -

- "¡Tu cállate! ¡Al menos mi tema en mas interesante que el tuyo!"-

- "Eso crees tu" - Ken entrecerró los ojos, sacando de su mochila una revista acerca de eventos para-normales relacionado con los extraterrestres - "¡Mira, esto si es un tema de actualidad! (2)" -

- "Lo que tu digas" - Naoko bufó y lo ignoró, tomo las hojas que le diera a I-Pin - "Regresando a _**MI**_, tengo problemas encontrando que fue de la vida de **uno** de los líderes del comité" -

- "¿Enserio? ¿Por que?" -

- "Pues veras..." - Naoko se incorporó y camino hasta una fotografías, todas acomodadas en fila, eran las fotos de todos los que fueron los lideres del comité, desde su creador, pasando por unas 8 personas mas hasta llegar a I-Pin que era la novena - "Casi todos me han sido en mayor o menor medida fáciles de localizar, muchos de ellos aun viven aquí en Nanimori o en Japón... pero hay uno" - Naoko caminó hasta la foto que era la numero 6 y la señaló - "Él" -

I-Pin se acercó a ella y miró con atención la foto que señalaba su amiga

- "¿Hibari?" - Susurró la joven china, no tan sorprendida - "¿Que... que hay con él?" -

- "¡Ese es el problema! ¡No hay NADA!" - Naoko se revolvió el cabello - "Los documentos de la escuela a penas tiene datos de él, él nombre de sus padres y... es todo. Lo único que se sabe, es que después de estar aquí, se fue a la preparatoria de Nanimori y después... ¡Simplemente desapareció en el extranjero! No hay dirección conocida, número telefónico ¡NADA! ¡Es como se lo hubiera tragado la tierra! Arg!! ¿Como puede ser posible?" -

I-Pin no contestó a la pregunta y volvió a mirar la foto de Hibari, seguramente era la que se tenia en el archivo de credenciales de la escuela, por que ella sinceramente dudaba que él se hubiera dejado tomar un foto por _gusto_, sin tener que matar a cuanta persona estuviera a su alrededor.

Los ojos de I-Pin se enternecieron a recordar al ahora Guardián de la Nube, recordó como de niña a ella le gustaba Hibari Kyoya ¿Y como no? Él era - O es - muy guapo, además de fuerte, callado, serio y alguien que parecía meditar constantemente cada una de sus acciones.

Y todo eso era lo que a ella le atraía en un hombre.

Además, puntualizó, ella no podía ignorar el hecho de que Hibari Kyoya siempre; hasta antes de partir a Italia, fue alguien atento con ella.

¡Que lastima que desde hacia cuatro años ya no lo viera!

Había rumores de que Hibari regresaba de vez en cuando a Nanimori, pero no le constaba, no lo había visto ni una sola vez. Se preguntó... si la viera, ¿La reconocería? Después de todo, ella tenia 10 años cuando dejó de verlo.

Y ahora ya era toda una adolecente.

- "... y no puedo terminar mi reporte, diciendo solo unas cuantas lineas del mas temido líder de este comité ¿Verdad?" - Preguntó Naoko con expresión derrotada -

- "Pues..." -

- "¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?" -

- "Mmm no" -

- "Que traté de localizar a Hibari-san, por medio de sus amigos" -

- "¿Amigos?" - I-Pin pestañeó confundida ¿Hibari tenia amigos? -

- "Si, busqué el paradero de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi, según leí en un expediente se le vio a Hibari mas de una vez con ellos, pero resulta que ¡También no hay rastro!" -

A I-Pin le resbaló una enorme gota de sudor y por poco se cayó de espaldas ¡¿De donde _**rayos**_ había sacado Naoko semejante LOCURA?! ¡Por favor, tan solo que Hibari no llegara a enterarse que ella pensaba que el resto de los guardianes eran sus amigos, o seguramente la mordería hasta la muerte!

* * *

_6 de la tarde_

I-Pin abrió la puerta de la casa Sawada con gran pesar, se sentía cansada, con dolor de cabeza y aun con 20 kilos de tarea por terminar. Se descalzó sus zapatos en la entrada y subió por la escalares para ir hasta su cuarto a cambiarse ropa.

... Algo que extrañamente no logró por que sus pies de pronto ya no tocaron el suelo.

- "¡Ahh!" - I-Pin cruzó las piernas y trató de alguna manera de mantener su falda en su lugar, no por gusto sino por que TODO de pronto a su alrededor perdió gravedad y flotaba ahora sin control, su mochila con sus cuadernos estaban ya 'navegando' por el aire rumbo a la cocina, los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared no se habían salido de sus lugar por que Iemitsu alguna vez tomo la precaución de 'asegurarlos' a la pared. La mesita del teléfono ya estaba boca arriba y las patas de la misma tocaban el techo, haciendo parecer la casa chueca - "¡FUUUTA!" - Gritó la joven china quien subía y bajaba sin parar en el aire...

... hasta que todo cayó producto de su propio peso.

- "¿I-Pin-chan?" - Se escuchó del piso superior y un joven de cabello color miel apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras, con su sonrisa afable y mirada tierna -"Ah! disculpa, no sabia que ya estabas aquí" -

- "Si... me dí cuenta" - I-Pin se levantó como pudo entre los escalones y no de muy buen humor - "¿Que hacías y por que a _esta_ hora?" - Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta y mirando sus cosas esparcidas por doquier - "Me vas ayudar a recoger. ¿Verdad?" -

- "Verdad" - Futa respondió con alegría bajando los escalones y ayudando a I-Pin acomodar todo antes de que Nana - quien fue al cine con sus amigas - regresara a casa. Minutos mas tarde I-Pin y Futa estaban en la habitación de este ultimo, que era el ultimo cuarto que faltaba por acomodar -

- "¿Por que hacías tu ranking a esta hora?" - Preguntó la joven china recogiendo la silla del escritorio de él -

- "Pues, por que en la mañana no me dio tiempo. Las investigaciones que dejan en la preparatoria no son nada fáciles. Me la pase toda la mañana en la biblioteca" - Futa se cruzó de piernas frente a la pequeña mesa que tenia en medio de su cuarto y que tenia encima su libro de _Rankings_ - "Y hoy es el día que sin falta actualizo mi libro" -

- "¿Y que hay de nuevo?" - Preguntó I-Pin imitando a Futa, pero sentándose al lado de él - "¿Quien es ahora el peor enemigo para los Vongola?" -

El joven de color miel abrió su libro

- "De momento no hay ningún ganador _todos_ dentro de la mafia tienen sus motivos para estar de lado de Tsuna-nii ya sean buenos o malos, aunque..." - Ojeo su libro hasta llegar a una pagina en particular - " Últimamente el apellido Fukuyama ha estado apareciendo como un peligro para Vongola" -

- "¿Y ya lo saben en Italia?" -

- "Les mande a decir hace un mes, Yamamoto-nii dijo que investigaría y que lo tomara todo con calma" -

- "¿Y que hay de los demás Guardianes?" -

- "¡Ah!" - Fuuta cambió unas cuantas hojas más buscando la información, él nunca diría nada a nadie respecto a la información del que él era poseedor, nadie excepto I-Pin-chan y Tsuna-nii, que eran para él como su hermana menor y su hermano mayor. Su** familia - **"Aquí esta" -

- "¿Que dice?" -

- "Mmm, de acuerdo al ranking de este mes Yamamoto-nii aun se considera como el mejor candidato para Hitman aunque..." - Sonrió - "Ya sabemos que él no esta muy interesado en eso... Gokudera-nii subió al segundo lugar como la persona con mayor capacidad para manejar los explosivos, Ryohei-nii aun continua en el primer lugar como mejor boxeador en el mundo de la mafia, Mukuro-nii nuevamente esta en el primer lugar seguido de Fran-nii para los mejores ilusionistas, Lambo... " - Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios - "Lambo esta en el cuarto lugar como el mafioso mas llorón de la historia" -

- "¡Te creo!" - I-Pin se echó a reír y no era para menos, Lambo siempre sería un llorón aunque viéndolo por el lado bueno, hace un año Lambo figuraba en la posición tres, lo que significaba que poco a poco estaba 'madurando' - ¿Y... que hay de...?" -

- "¿Hibari-nii?... Es aun el guardián mas fuerte entre los 6" - Futa cambió de hoja - "Además del mas fuerte Guardián de la Nube conocido seguido de Angelo Camilleri de Italia" - Volvió a cambiar de hoja - "¡Y Tsuna-nii aun figura en el numero uno el líder mafioso que no se puede negar a una petición de ayuda!" -

Ninguno de los dos suprimió la risa que eso les provocó, Sawada Tsunayoshi siempre sería alguien de corazón afable, que jamas negaría la ayuda a ninguna persona.

- "Y tu I-Pin-chan estas en la posición numero uno como mejor candidata para ser la mejor Asesina del país de China" -

- "¿Que? ¿Todavía?" - I-Pin se llevó una mano a la cara, no lo podía creer, el libro de Futa debía estar mal ¡A ella ya no le interesaba ser la pequeña asesina como cuando tenia 5 años! Eso ya era parte de la _historia_ -

- "Si, todavía" -

- "Pues no lo voy hacer" - Se cruzó de brazos - "Pero nunca se sabe, al servicio de los Vongola que se deba de hacer" -

- "Estoy de acuerdo" - Futa cerró su libro - "Estoy ansioso por que pasen los meses, ya quiero unirme al grupo de Tsuna-nii. Me pondré a su servicios como su guia, con la información de mi libro" -

- " Estoy segura que le serás de gran ayuda, aunque eso no significa que no te vaya a extrañar" - La joven china suspiró y Futa le puso una mano sobre su hombro -

- "Descuida, solo serán unos meses, luego también estarás con nosotros" -

I-Pin sonrió y asintió

* * *

A media noche la puerta del salón del comité de Disciplina se deslizó sin mucho ruido y dos figuras entraron, una de ella se sentó en el su sillón y puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del mismo.

La otra persona encendió la luz y se acercó hasta las fotos de los antiguos lideres, deteniendo su vista en la novena persona.

- "¿Cuales son sus órdenes?" - Preguntó girándose a quien estaba en el sillón - "¿Intervendremos?" -

- "No" - Fue su seca respuesta, sus ojos estaban cerrados - "Quiero ver hasta donde _es_ capaz. Cazaremos al resto de las _**ratas **_que se nos escaparon mientras tanto" -

- "Como usted ordene Kyo-san" -

* * *

¡YEAH! Y hasta aquí llega el final del primer capítulo. O.o se suponía que esto sería un One-shot pero me esta quedando demasiado largo, así que lo dividí en capítulos, solo quedan dos mas jijiji.

En el próximo leeremos como empiezan los problemas en la escuela de Nanimori, y se empezará a poner aprueba las habilidades de I-Pin para resolver el misterio.

Y Hibari? XD Hibari tiene personas que morder hasta la muerte, unos mafiosos que no se saldrán con la suya jijiji.

Ahora si, pasemos a los números que puse en la historia!

(1) Bueno, no se exactamente como le dice I-Pin a Nana, así que decidí ponerle Mama, como vi en algún capitulo le decía Reborn.

(2) A poco no es adorable Ken-kun? XD me recuerda a Gokudera con sus gustos por la vida fuera del planeta jajajaja espero no odien a este personaje ^^ a mi me gustó mucho!

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
